


Ambassador

by seerunbe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love them, Mutual Pining, ShikaTema, Short & Sweet, the just don't know they're in love, these two are my otp, this is where their sparks start to fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerunbe/pseuds/seerunbe
Summary: Temari receives a mission from the Kazekage, one year after Sasuke had left Konoha: to be the ambassador between the Sand and Leaf Villages.Initially Temari doesn't like this assignment and is in the mindset to treat it like any other mission. What's so good about Konoha, anyway?But after arriving at the city and meeting with the Leaf escort, her feelings towards the Village (and toward one particular ninja) begin to change...
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Ambassador

"But why  _ me? _ " Temari said, the disapproval in her voice evident. 

Before her sat the Kazekage, who was seated in a tall leather chair. His back was turned to her, she could only see the tops of his red hair. 

"Because you're the best suited for the position," he said, still turned around. His cool voice left little room for argument, but Temari wouldn't back down to her brother so easily. 

"But why? Am I not a great asset to Sunagakure? To you?" she said.

Finally the Kazekage turned around. The dark circles around his eyes were prominent compared to his pale skin. He tested his elbows on his desk, which had several neatly organized books and scrolls. His fingers laced together as he stared at her. 

"You are a great asset to the city and to me, Temari. You are one of the most powerful ninja we have, which is why I trust you with this mission."

Seeing that his older sister was about to interrupt again, he continued speaking. "Almost a year has passed since Sasuke Uchiha has left Konoha, our sister city. Since then our sister city has been in mourning, both over the Uchiha and the fact he was able to be taken so easily ."

"What has that got to do with me?"

"They need our help. Communication between our two cities, between our two countries, is more important now than ever before. We must stay close to our sister city during their time of need."

"And you think I'm the best one to be the bridge for that communication- an ambassador for Suna?"

"Yes. I do." He turned around again and continued to stare out the window. Temari thought how young her brother was to have already risen to be the protector and ruler of the city. She wanted him to explain why he was so certain she would make a good ambassador, but she guesses it had something to do with how well she got along with other Konoha ninja. 

"Thank you for this mission, Lord Kazekage," she bowed. "When will Konoha be expecting me?"

"Three days from now."

Temari bowed again and turned to leave. If they expected her in three days then she had no time to lose.

Arriving at her house she began to pack her belongings, expecting to be staying in Konoha for several days. Despite herself, excitement began to bubble up in her chest. Maybe she had missed Konoha more than she thought. 

Three days of journeying passed and soon Temari found herself standing outside the great gates that led to the Hidden Leaf Village. 

"I forgot how big these were," she muttered, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked at the top of the gate.

"Who are you?" a Leaf ninja asked, approaching her. 

"I'm Temari, from Sunagakure. I'm the ambassador between our villages."

The ninja balked at her stern voice but continued to speak. "We've been expecting you, Temari of the Sand. But before you enter we must first make sure you are who you say you are…"

"Excuse me? Is there no trust between our villages anymore?" 

"You must understand, with all that's happened we need to be extra cautious-"

Temari rolled her eyes, annoyed. "Just make it quick. I have places to be."

Before the Leaf ninja could take another step a shadow jumped down from the top of the gate. "It's alright, Izumo. I can vouch for this troublesome woman," drawled the shadow. 

"Is that you… Shikamaru?" Temari said, shocked. Though his tall black ponytail remained the same, the young boy she had known a year ago was now taller and broader than she remembered. 

"The one and only." He yawned. "I've been on the gate all morning, waiting for you to arrive. Must've dozed off right before you got here."

He then turned to the ninja Izumo. "I know her eye roll anywhere. This really is the ambassador of the Sand."

Izumo, relieved he no longer had to deal with the imposing Temari. 

Shikamaru turned, gesturing to Temari to follow. "Who would've thought you would be this long-awaited ambassador," he said, yawning again.

"And who are you supposed to be? My guide?"

Shikamaru scratched his chin. "I'm not sure, to be honest. Lady Tsunade, our Hokage, just told me I was to be the one to greet you when you arrived and be your escort."

Temari could tell from his voice that he thought this whole thing was a bother, his usual attitude towards things. 

"Well, escort me to Lady Tsunade. I would like to begin our discussion about the relationship between Suna and Konoha at once."

Shikamaru looked down at her with furrowed brows. "Now? You've been traveling the past three days."

"Unlike you, I choose to rest  _ after  _ all the work is done. Not during," she said, in reference to him falling asleep while waiting for her on the gate. 

"After _ ,  _ huh? Interesting. Well, that's too bad. Lady Tsunade said your meeting with her isn't scheduled for another two days."

Temari stopped in her tracks. " _ Two days? _ Then why did she ask for me to be here by  _ today? _ " 

Shikamaru shrugged. "Hell if I know. Does it look like I know how that woman's mind works?"

Temari pinched the bridge of her nose. "Where can I get some food around here?"

Shikamaru led her to a barbecue place, somewhere he ate often with his friends. He asked if he could join Temari for dinner, being hungry himself. She grudgingly agreed.

Over the course of their dinner Temari was caught up on everything that had happened in Konoha since she had been there last. She was relieved that everyone on the Sasuke retrieval team survived, despite the major injuries sustained. 

Shikamaru was impressed to hear that Temari's brother Gaara had already taken the mantle of Kazekage. 

"Can I walk you to your hotel?" Shikamaru said after they had finished paying for the meal.

"I can make my way there on my own, thanks."

"Well, I've been ordered to escort you there anyway."

"Then why did you even ask?"

"I don't know, to be polite?" he grumbled. 

Temari let out a small laugh. Shikamaru wasn't as annoying as she remembered. 

They made it to the hotel and Shikamaru wished Temari a good night before walking away. He told her he would be back tomorrow to continue to be her escort around the city. 

\---

Temari arose early the next morbjngy. Donning her usual black kimono with a red sash, she turned to her mirror and began styling her hair in the usual four ponytails.Satisfied with her appearance, she put on her shoes, grabbed her giant fan, and left. 

The rising sun created a yellow horizon that slowly faded to dark blue, the color of the sky above her. She took a deep breath in. Temari had always enjoyed the crisp scents that accompanied the morning. 

The city around her was also beginning to wake, with ninja returning and heading out on missions, merchants laying out their wares and other early morning risers. 

Not surprisingly, Shikamaru was not there.  _ What a lazy guy,  _ she thought to herself. 

Not wanting to waste a minute of her day, she decided to head to the Konoha training grounds for a quick exercise. 

Vastly different than the Sun training grounds, the Konoha had lush grass and tall trees with green leaves. She heard a river running nearby and saw several large boulders.

After a quick stretch she unsheathed her fan and began practicing mild taijutsu. She steadily increased the intensity of her actions until she had worked up a sweat and her breath was coming in ragged breaths. 

Finally she took a minute to pause, standing on top of one of the large boulders near the river. 

"Anyone ever told you you work too much?" a nearby voice drawled. 

Temari looked down at the base of the boulder, finding the top of a familiar spiky black ponytail. 

Shikamaru looked up at her. "Because you work too much," he said. 

"I didn't become a ninja so I could take breaks," she replied, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead. "Anyone ever told you that you don't work enough?" Temari continued. 

"Yes." He looked out at the river, putting his hands behind his head and stretching out his feet. 

Temari paused then put her fan away. She jumped down from the boulder and sat down next to Shikamaru.

"How long have you been here?" She asked him.

"I don't know. Thirty minutes? I tried to wait till you were done training, but it was taking too long. So I sat here instead."

Temari was impressed that he had been able to make it to this boulder without her detecting him. He was definitely more skilled than he let on. 

"So are you a jonin yet?" He asked, closing his eyes. 

"Not yet. But I'm hoping to become one before the end of the year."

"I can believe that."

His compliment made her stomach feel warm. 

"Don't forget to rest, though. I wasn't kidding when I said you work too hard."

The warm feeling left, replaced by annoyance. 

"I wasn't kidding when I said you don't work enough. A ninja must be disciplined at all times."

Shikamaru hesitated before speaking, as if trying to find the right words. 

"You know, a lot of people have told me that. And it's always been a bother to hear. But it's less of a bother to hear it from you."

He grabbed a long piece of grass and put it in his mouth to chew. It reminded Temari of a farmer. 

"Actually, just ignore what I said," he mumbled. 

Temari laughed at his obvious discomfort. She jokingly elbowed him in the ribs. "Shikamaru Nara," she mocked, "why are you getting so flustered?"

He grumbled something about how women always jump to conclusions and leaned back against the rock with his eyes closed again. Temari decided to follow his example by leaning against the rock herself. She looked up at the clouds Shikamaru was so often watching. The slowly drifted across the sky, the great white clouds. Temari thought of bison, ambling in a great field of blue sky instead of green grass.

"Hey, wake up," said Shikamaru. 

Temari's eyes flew open. She could tell it was now well after noon. 

"Was I asleep?" she said. 

"Yeah, I could've heard you snoring from a mile away."

Temari dug her elbow into his ribs again. 

"Shut up, Nara."

"After meeting with the Lady Hokage are you leaving back to Suna tomorrow?" he asked, rubbing his sore ribs. 

"That's the plan."

"Then let's get lunch and I'll show you around the city."

They stood, stretched, and left the training grounds to return to the city. 

After they ate Shikamaru began the tour. Temari thought it would include important locations and facts about the Leaf Village's history. But that wasn't the tour Shikamaru gave. He showed her only a few important sites and shared even fewer historical events. Instead the tour was filled with places and things that Shikamaru found important or things that others would overlook. He sounded bored while giving the tour, but Temari could still see the light in his eyes when he talked about his days in the Ninja Academy or when he showed her where he and his friends went when they were avoiding their parents and teachers. He often gave Temari quick glances when he thought she wasn't looking, as if making sure she was enjoying herself. 

All too soon the day ended. They ate another meal together, their conversation filled with childhood stories and dreams for the future. Temari couldn't remember the last time she had had a deep conversation with someone other than her siblings. The last time someone had listened to her this closely and was genuinely interested in what she had to say. 

She went to bed that night, the warm feeling in her stomach returning when thinking about her time with Shikamaru. Though excited to return to Suna after talking to the Hokage, she was sad to be leaving their time together. 

_ Maybe Gaara will allow me to continue to be the ambassador between our villages…  _ was her final thought as she drifted to sleep. 

The following morning she met with Lady Tsunade, Hokage of the Leaf Village. Their meeting was several hours of discussion and plans for the futures of hers and Temari's cities and the expectations that came from being allies. When she left the Hokage Office it was noon. She had already packed her bags and intended to eat lunch while traveling, not wanting to waste any more time. 

Shikamaru greeted her, leading against a tree near the exit of the Office. 

"Mind if I walk you to the gate?"

"Are you asking me that because you have to, as my escort, or because you actually want to?"

He shrugged then began walking toward the gate when Temari caught up with him. 

"You know," Temari said, "if someone told me a year ago that I would become Suna's ambassador to your village, and  _ enjoy _ it, I would've told them they were crazy."

"Dislike us Leaf ninja that much, huh?"

"I did, but then something changed my mind."

"What's that?"

Temari shrugged, imitating the way Shikamaru had dismissed her last question. 

They stopped at the gate, staring into the woods beyond.

"I would wish you safe travels, but I'm sure you can take care of yourself."

"Thanks. If Gaara wants me to continue being the ambassador then I might see you again soon."

"Bummer."

This time he was able to dodge Temari's elbow that was coming for his ribs again. 

Temari left, waving goodbye to Shikamaru. Three days travel and she would be back in Suna, her hometown. Before now she had never considered living anywhere but the city, but the idea of spending more time in Konoha had begun to grow on her. She would have to thank Gaara for convincing her she was the right ninja for this ambassador mission. 


End file.
